For Your Love
by Saruvi
Summary: Hisoka loves Tsuzuki, Tatsumi loves Watari. But no one wants to admit it so Tsuzuki and Tatsumi pretend to be lovers while Watari and Hisoka pretend the same. What happens when no one falls for the bait?
1. Please Help Tatsumi!

**Disclaimer**: Yami no Matsuei and the characters Hisoka Kurosaki, Asato Tsuzuki, and other YnM characters are the property of Yoko Matsushita.

--

"Please Tatsumi! Please make him think you're my boyfriend!" Tsuzuki pleaded.

"I fail to see how me pretending to be your boyfriend will make Kurosaki-kun realize he is in love with you Tsuzuki," Tatsumi replied, shuffling papers on his desk.

He really didn't want anything to do with this. He had his own problems with love right now. He couldn't get a certain scientist to realize he loved him. All his promises and everything would make him look like a fool if he suddenly showed up with Tsuzuki as his boyfriend. What would Watari think?

"I'm begging you!" Tsuzuki whined.

"Tsuzuki! Stop whining. I'm getting a headache. Go back to work. I will think about it," Tatsumi said hoping to get the guy to forget this nonsense.

"Really? Thanks Tatsumi you're the best!" Tsuzuki jumped up and down and hugged Tatsumi as he practically bounced out of the room.

"I need a vacation," Tatsumi muttered.

--

Hisoka was wondering where his lazy partner was this time. He knew he was in the building because the empath could feel his partner's emotions and they were just so giddy the boy wanted to run.

But he wouldn't run from the person he was in love with but couldn't tell them. He couldn't tell Tsuzuki how he felt about him because he was just a scrawny looking kid who would never grow up. Why would a man who looked like Tsuzuki want someone for a lover that looked like Hisoka?

"Tsuzuki no baka!" Hisoka screamed as his partner came barreling into the office they shared and hugged him.

"Soka-chan! I missed you!" Tsuzuki said in a sing song voice.

"Let me go! Don't call me that! And get to work!" Hisoka shouted.

"Hidoi Soka," Tsuzuki pouted but grabbed a report that needed to be filled in.

Hisoka hated to be mean to the man but he couldn't afford to have the man find out his true feelings for him and then have his best friend request another partner. That would hurt the boy more than anything. If he lost Tsuzuki, he didn't know what he would do.

--

There was a loud explosion from the lab as Watari ran out of the room just in time. Tatsumi was going to be angry and would dock his pay again. Walking down the corridor he heard Hisoka yelling at Tsuzuki again and wondered why the two just wouldn't admit they loved each other. It would solve a lot of the arguments they had everyday.

Then there was Tatsumi, who kept telling him he loved him. But Watari couldn't believe that. Why would a man like Tatsumi want a messy scientist who kept coming up with hairbrained ideas and blowing up the lab which cost money. The one thing Tatsumi loved more than anything. Watari thought about this. And came to the conclusion, that Tatsumi wasn't in love with him. He just thought he was.

"Watari, you blew up the lab again?" Hisoka asked.

"Yeah. I was trying to make a potion that would help us heal faster than we already do and something went wrong," Watari said.

"Watari would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" Hisoka asked suddenly.

"Dinner? With you? I would love to bon!" Watari exclaimed, he wouldn't have to eat alone again.

Which is what Hisoka was thinking.

--

"They left together?!" Tsuzuki whined.

"Yes Tsuzuki, that is what I said. I heard them talking about having dinner together. So I've decided. I'll pretend to be your boyfriend to get Watari back," Tatsumi told the man.

"Great! But what if Hisoka really likes Watari? How do I make him see I love him?" Tsuzuki said.

"We'll do whatever we have to do to get them to realize they belong with us and not each other. Alright? Everything will be fine," Tatsumi promised, a wicked gleam in his blue eyes.


	2. Working As Planned?

Every night for a week, Hisoka would take Watari out. On the weekend, Watari leaned over and placed a kiss on Hisoka's cheek, making Hisoka turn his head so his lips brushed the scientists. Hisoka felt bad kissing someone other than his partner, though he'd only kissed the man once when he was sleeping in the infirmary after Touda. He had hoped they could be a couple but it never happened.

I deserve someone and if that someone is Watari then maybe, Hisoka thought.

He wrapped his arms around Watari's neck pulling the man closer. But right before Watari slipped his tongue inside his mouth, he pulled back.

"I can't do this Watari. I'm sorry. I'm just..." Hisoka began.

"In love with Tsuzuki. I know. I don't know what I was thinking," Watari said.

"It's alright. But you know Tatsumi likes you, Tsuzuki won't ever like me. Not that way," Hisoka said.

"What if he did? Maybe we can get him to like you that way," Watari said, then continued when Hisoka looked perplexed."We could pretend to be dating."

"Would that work? I mean, would he really start to like me back and not see me as some scrawny kid with a stupid crush?" Hisoka was excited, but at the same time, he wanted to be cautious so he wouldn't mess up his partnership with Tsuzuki.

And so the two deviously planned to pretend to be lovers. Not knowing that was exactly what Tatsumi and Tsuzuki were doing as well.

--

"So how is it going with Watari," Tsuzuki asked, asked around a mouthful of apple pie.

"It's going well. Better than I expected," Hisoka asked as he filed away reports. He stifled a smirk as he heard Tsuzuki choking on his pie.

"Are you alright Tsu?" He asked innocently.

"Y-yeah. Swallowed wrong I think," Tsuzuki replied.

"You shouldn't eat so fast. How is Tatsumi?" Hisoka asked.

"He's fine. We are going to the ballet tonight," Tsuzuki said.

"Oh lovely. I love the ballet. You will enjoy it," Hisoka told him. Knowing Tsuzuki, he'd probably fall asleep and Tatsumi would be mad at having spent so much money on tickets only to have Tsuzuki fall asleep during the show.

Hisoka laughed imagining it all. This was going so well he thought.

"Hisoka? You alright?" Tsuzuki asked worriedly. Hisoka never laughed and if he did, it was over something really funny. But there was nothing funny in the room at the moment.

"Uh yeah was thinking about something I saw on tv last night. I've got a lunch date. See you later," Hisoka told him and bounced out of the room smiling.

Tsuzuki's shoulder's slumped. Nothing was working. The boy still wasn't jealous, still hadn't gotten mad at the situation. And Tsuzuki didn't know what else to do to make Hisoka react to him and Tatsumi. Maybe, Hisoka was really happy with Watari?

"I'll have to talk to Watari then," Tsuzuki said out loud, his lips turning up into an evil grin.


	3. For His Sake

Tatsumi was in a bad mood. Nothing he did seemed to make Watari jealous. The man was either an airhead or really in love with his current boyfriend, Hisoka. And if it were the latter, Tatsumi was going to dock the kid's pay for the hell of it.

"I can't believe it's been a month and those two are still dating!" Tatsumi ranted.

"Maybe Hisoka really likes him?" Tsuzuki piped up between mouthfuls of chocolate.

"How could Kurosaki-kun like someone like other than you? No, something suspicious is going on and I want to know what it is," Tatsumi said.

"I do too!" Tsuzuki declared.

"You have chocolate on your chin Tsuzuki," Tatsumi hung his head. No wonder the man never knew how his own partner felt about him. He was clueless unless it was covered in chocolate.

Covered in chocolate. Hmm. That gave Tatsumi an idea. He just needed a little help and all would be well. Or else they would all be finding new jobs if Konoe found out. Considering their work was rarely being done these days.

--

"Why should I help you get Tsuzuki together with my boyfriend?" Watari asked, blinking his eyes. It was hard for him not to laugh at the current situation.

Tatsumi had come to ask him for help in getting Tsuzuki and Hisoka together. And as much as Watari wanted to say sure, he couldn't agree. Not right away at least and not without giving away anything.

"Tatsumi-san, why should we help you? We are happy together and Tsuzuki is really happy with you," Hisoka said.

"Are you sure about that Kurosaki-kun? Sure that he is with the right person? Are the two of you so blind that you'll keep up this pretense of dating each other?" Tatsumi said as he walked out of Watari's lab.

After Tatsumi left, Watari burst out laughing. Hisoka smiled and the two just laughed thinking that their plan must be working if Tatsumi was trying to break them up. But why hadn't they agreed to help him?

It was simple for Hisoka. He wasn't sure Tsuzuki really loved him. And if the man did, why didn't he come himself? Why had it been Tatsumi? Perhaps, Tatsumi was jealous because Hisoka knew, the secretary loved Watari.

"Eh Watari, should I step back and let Tatsumi have you? I mean, he does love you," Hisoka asked.

"What about Tsuzuki then? Is this what you want?" Watari asked as he stopped laughing.

"I don't want to stop you from being truly happy. You know I enjoy your company, but we are just pretending to be lovers. And apparently, we are doing a good job of it too. Tatsumi is very upset. He isn't even doing his work right anymore," Hisoka explained.

"Please go to him Watari. I thank you for helping to try to make Tsuzuki jealous, but I don't want to make Tatsumi unhappy. You love him and he loves you, go to him," Hisoka continued as he walked out of the lab.


	4. A Wicked Plan

"The boy loves you Tsuzuki," Tatsumi said.

"How could he love me? I'm nothing special. I love him but he's so beautiful and pure and and ..." And Tsuzuki stopped as he saw Hisoka from the corner of his eyes.

"I'm not pure. You think I'm pure? I'm ugly, used and dirty. Muraki tainted me. You only love me because you think I'm pure?" Hisoka cried. Tears falling from his eyes. He ran off before Tsuzuki could say anything.

"What was that about?" Tsuzuki asked, dumbfounded.

Tatsumi shook his head. He didn't know what to do. He had his own problems and now, he wanted to stop pretending.Watari walked in, bumping into Hisoka on the way out.

"Why is bon crying?" the scientist asked.

"He found out why Tsuzuki loves him," Tatsumi said dryly.

"And that made him cry? Why would he cry about finding out Tsuzuki loves him?" Watari asked.

"Tsuzuki loves him because he says Kurosaki-kun is pure and beautiful. But the kid thinks he's ugly and tainted because of what Muraki did to him. So he took off," Tatsumi explained.

"And you didn't go after him?" Watari questioned.

"I don't know what happened! I'm just sitting here. I said I loved him and he cried and ran away," Tsuzuki shrugged, "He couldn't love me. He ran away from me."

Tsuzuki got up and walked out.

--

"Nothing. I will always be nothing to him. Just a stupid partner. I want to transfer Tatsumi-san please," Hisoka cried the next day in Tatsumi's office.

"Kurosaki-kun, you can't transfer. We're short staffed here as is at the moment. And we need you for... for..." Tatsumi couldn't think of anything to say for a reason.

"The Auction! We are having an auction to raise money to add onto the library!" Watari piped up as he came barreling into the office.

"Right, auction. Wait a minute! What auction?" Tatsumi demanded.

"Remember, the auction. We need bon to participate," Watari ad libbed from nothing.

He was hairbrained at times, but he was slick. And if he could get Hisoka auctioned off to Tsuzuki, he could make everyone happy.

"So bon, go back to work, alright? Everything will be fine. I promise," Watari told Hisoka, patting him on the back.

"Um yeah alright," Hisoka agreed and left the office in a daze. He didn't know what had happened but he wasn't about to ask either.

"Watari! What is this about an auction?" Tatsumi asked, turning his sapphire gaze on Watari, who actually cringed.

"Well... what else could I do? You weren't coming up with any ideas!" Watari screeched.

"It's why I love you. You think on your feet," Tatsumi said.

That sobered Watari up. "You do love me then? You're always saying it and I didn't know if it were true," he said.

"I do love you. Why would I say it if I didn't mean it?" Tatsumi answered, he put his hands on Watari's hips and pulled him closer.

"I love you too Tatsumi. Can we go ahead with the auction?" Watari asked.

"Yes. But, I have an idea involving chocolate body paint that I think will make Tsuzuki stand up and bid on his own partner," Tatsumi said.

"You're very wicked. Care to show me how wicked you can be on that comfy sofa over there?" Watari asked seductively.

"Sure," Tatsumi used his shadows to lock the door and then scooped Watari up and laid him down on the sofa. And that was all anyone heard from the two of them for the rest of the day.


	5. Sex Is

After begging Watari for help, and getting no where with the scientist since he was busy planning his auction idea, Tsuzuki went to Tatsumi for help, again.

"Please tell me how to get through to Hisoka!" he pleaded.

"Take this and go see him. He called out today so he's at home. And Tsuzuki, don't say I never give you a day off," Tatsumi said, shoving a tub of something in the man's hand and shoving him out of his office.

On the other side of the door, Tsuzuki looked at the tub and gaped. It was chocolate body paint and the man was kind of clueless on how to use it so, reading the directions, he walked out of the ministry.

--

"Hisoka, it's me, Tsuzuki," he said knocking on Hisoka's door.

It was a small house in Meifu, smaller than Tsuzuki's but Hisoka found it fine for just one person. He'd never expected to have a roommate. Though, his partner spent a fair bit of time with him at his house.

Opening the door, Hisoka demanded "What do you want Tsuzuki?"

"To talk to you about the other day," Tsuzuki said, striding in past the boy and hanging up his coat and shrugging off his shoes.

He put the container of paint on the coffee table in the living room and grabbed Hisoka before the boy could reply. He shoved him down on the sofa and kissed him on the mouth. Hisoka went to protest and Tsuzuki took that opportunity to slip his tongue into the boy's mouth.

Savoring the taste which was sweet and fresh, Tsuzuki ran his hands down the boy's body and tugged up the t-shirt the boy was wearing. Running his hands up the boy's chest, he heard the boy moan and pulled away.

"Stand up Hisoka," Tsuzuki ordered.

"What? Why?" Hisoka asked, drowsy from the kiss.

"Just stand up for me," Tsuzuki said again, and Hisoka obeyed.

"I don't want to have sex with you," Hisoka said suddenly, tears in his eyes.

"How come? I love you don't you love me? Don't you want to be with me?" Tsuzuki asked as the teen stood up and Tsuzuki undid his jeans and slid them downwards. Hisoka went to pull away but Tsuzuki held him by the hips.

"Because, you won't want me afterwards. That's what sex is. You use the person for your own pleasure and then you leave them. Muraki did that, that's how sex is," Hisoka said.

"Oh Hisoka. No, no! Sex isn't like that at all. I'm not going to use you for my own pleasure. I'm going to make sure you enjoy it as well. I'm not ever leaving you. And if you really don't want to make love with me, I won't push you," Tsuzuki told him.

But Hisoka wiped his tears and stepped out of the jeans and boxers pooled around his ankles. He whispered something as he climbed into Tsuzuki's lap.

"Make love with me. Show me you love me. Please keep me," Hisoka whispered and Tsuzuki laid him down on the sofa once more.


	6. Chocolate Plus Hisoka

"Nnnn, Hisoka, you taste so good, but I think you'd taste better with chocolate," Tsuzuki moaned.

Hisoka inhaled as the first stroke of the brush swiped across his abdomen, painting a chocolate trail across his flesh. He closed his eyes and gasped as Tsuzuki's tongue lapped up the chocolate. Swirling the brush into the container, Tsuzuki circled one of Hisoka's nipples with chocolate then sucked gently on it, bringing it to a hardened peak.

Repeating the action on the other nipple, Hisoka cried out as Tsuzuki brushed his teeth across his nipple, causing shivers to run down the boy's spine.

"Ok, calm down Hisoka, I'm going to cover you in chocolate and lick it all up, but I don't want you to cum until I say so, understand?" Tsuzuki suddenly told him.

"Yes," Hisoka mumbled.

"Yes what?" Tsuzuki asked chuckling. He was enjoying having the boy in this position and he was never going to let the kid go after this.

"I'm not a kid and yes Sir," Hisoka murmured, as he ground his teeth as the brush ran up and down one of his arms.

Tsuzuki sucked at the trail of chocolate melting on the heated flesh. The chocolate body paint was melting faster than expected and running along the flesh of the teen. Tsuzuki sucked and licked to catch every bit but some fell in droplets onto the wooden floor.

Running the brush downwards to encircle the boy's navel, Tsuzuki dipped his tongue into the now coated in chocolate belly button of the boy, loving the bittersweet mixture of chocolate and sweat. Hisoka moaned and lifted his arms to run his hands through the rich brown hair of his partner.

"Hmmm, feels so good, nothing like Muraki. Give me more Tsu, please," Hisoka moaned as he felt the brush on the inside of one of his thighs.

Stroking the boy's inner thigh with the brush, Tsuzuki lapped at the chocolate melting and running down to drop onto the sofa. Tsuzuki sucked until red circles appeared on the pale flesh making Hisoka scream in ecstasy.

This wasn't like Muraki. Not at all. This was give and take. Not just take and run. Hisoka enjoyed everything Tsuzuki did to him. From the coarseness of the brush to the softness of the chocolate to the sweet sensation of a tongue running up and down his thigh.

Suddenly, the brush hit something different. Swirling up the length of the boy's hardened arousal, Tsuzuki sucked on the tip causing Hisoka to cry out and beg for more but at the same time beg to stop. It was almost unbearable the sensations running through his body now that the man's mouth was on his erection.

Bobbing up and down, Tsuzuki sucked and swirled his tongue as he slide a finger downwards to probe the entrance of the boy's body. Hisoka gasped in fright and tried to pull back.

"No Soka, it will not hurt like it did that night," Tsuzuki said, sliding a finger into the boy.

Hisoka winced at the slight pain, but he looked down at Tsuzuki and smiled when it only hurt a tiny bit. The chocolate long forgotten, Tsuzuki slid another finger into the boy's entrance loving the sounds Hisoka was emitting. Sucking on the boy's member while his pushed his fingers in and out of the pliant body wriggling underneath him, he realized the boy was ready for him and withdrew his fingers and mouth much to the disappointment of Hisoka who mewled in protest.

"Ready love?" Tsuzuki asked, laying on top of the boy and getting melted chocolate all over him. He didn't mind though, he was too intoxicated with the boy under him, who was shaking his head yes as his green eyes sparkled with such trust and love.

"I love you, I'm so ready for you," Hisoka whispered.

"I love you too baby," Tsuzuki whispered back as he slid inside the boy's body in one swift thrust. He settled until Hisoka could adjust.

"Move please, more please!" Hisoka cried out. He arched his hips and caused Tsuzuki to nearly roll off him in pleasure. Moaning, the older shinigami began to move.

"You feel so wonderful," Tsuzuki moaned, kissing the boy's chocolate coated neck, "You taste great too."

Hisoka was so close to something he'd never felt before. He was almost scared but his body heated up and he screamed as he climaxed and shuddered underneath his partner.

"That's my boy, I love you so much. I will keep you always," Tsuzuki told Hisoka and the boy smiled and leaned up and kissed the man.


End file.
